fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Breaker Intervention
Introduction In Genosha, one of the most trecherous territories in the known world, many of the other regions do not know that there are many different people on that area, known for helping and protecting many against mother nature and those who wish to claim the area for their own. One guild is known as Phantom Breaker, which is located in the captial of Genosha as many different mages could be seen entering and exiting the spot. One such mage entered the area as Konoha Akahada, the guild ace was seen entering the main lobby. Cross Virkov had just woken up and was walking towards the main lobby so he could drink his expensive wine with limited annoyance. as he entered the main lobby he took the final sip of his wine as it is now empty realizing he was out looking annoyed he went to the mission board to see what he could do before noticing a mission that caught his attention it read "Get Cross to pay his gambling debt to the genosha casino he is a mage of great strength and must not be underestimated!" Cross sighed and took the mission and put it in his pocket to hid his crime of not paying a gambling debt he then noticed 12 other similer jobs on the board as cross sighed and stealthfully grabbed them and snuck them into his pocket then began to walk around like he did nothing wrong. "You know, for someone who thinks he's fast, you are really slow when it comes to the fact that you can't hide your eyes from me" Konoha said with a smile as he was behind Cross, staring at him with a cocky grin on his face, "You saw that bounty board huh? I figured the old man would want someone to help you get your head straight with those gambiling debts". Cross was calm despite Konoha's claim to know of his gambling debts "They aren't gambling debts they are simple misunderstandings." Cross then looked at Konoha "I advise you wipe thst cocky grin off your face before it gets stuck like that." he then begun to walk again knowing Konoha will follow him. "Why the old man decided to bring you onto the guild I'll never know, but you know the rule, we never let anyone go off by themselves" Konoha said with the same grin on his face as he put his hands into his jacket pockets and began following Cross. "Figured you could use a hand". "Tsk very well never hurts to have a guild ace following ya, If your following me i got around 3 stops i gotta make first stop is in some city runes i repurposed to hold my wine celler gotta check it, next is i gotta check up on my Apprentice, then i gotta handle a few of these misunderstandings. I hope your as fast as you say not that i care." Cross then used his gravity magic to levitate himself off the ground as he left the phantom complex and took off as fast as a blur towards the east. Konoha smiled as his body began to fill with electricity, quicking catching up to Cross with ease, grinning with a cocky smile as he kept up with him, until the two reached the building that Cross had his wine celler in. "Well, a bit big just for your booze don't you think?" He asked. "No this is the decoy celler filled with bad wine the real celler is hidden." Cross then began to walk in then stopped "Also a quick By the way there may be Jutsu Shiki traps in here so don't trigger any." he then presided to walk through a "Fake" Wine barrel. "Relax, when have I ever done something bad?" Konoha said with a hearty laugh as he quickly felt something snap underneath his sandles, looking up to find a large weight attempting to drop on him. Cross used his gravity magic to stop it in mid air "Thats not one of mine like i said i use Jutsu Shiki traps which are runes triggering one means you'll be trapped in a rune barrier till i let you out." Cross then looked around his celler tapping a few barrels and listening for the sound they produce "Looks like one of my gambling debts hired..... someone to hunt me down i'd say they took a few barrels as a form of lure, That won't work on me." Cross then walked out "meet me outside there is something i wanna check." Cross then walked outside and stood in the middle of the abandoned ruins a hand on his gun waiting for Konoha "Forget that, if there is booze, I want some of it!" Konoha said with a grin that showed his row of shark teeth as he followed Cross into the secret place. "It's wine totally different." Cross then ran back in in an attempt to stop Konoha from drinking his wine "Don't you dare open that barrel that i don't remember seeing before!" "What is that reverse psychology?" Konoha said focusing his electricity to sense if there was any abnormalities, "It's something alright, not liquid though, metallic" He said glaring before giving a powerful shock attack at it, "That out to do it". "What did you do!" Cross said as an explosion destroyed the wine celler along with the ruin it was hidden in Cross had defended himself by shielding himself with Archive screens he got up dusted himself off then looked at Konoha "Is now a bad time to mention i promised to bring a barrel of wine to Jayapura the guild boss? Also what guild ace uses electricity to check for abnormalities when there could be explosives inside?!" "The shock was suppose to do short out the bomb and it did, there must have been another explosion we didn't know about" Konoha said smiling as he saw the burning building, "In any case, we can always find more, for now, we need to expect more dangers". "Right..." Cross then noticed some shadows move in the distance "Konoha did you know this area was going to be teared down soon cause i think it was." Cross then put his hand on his gun "Who do ya think they hired to catch me anyway?" Category:Phantombeast Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Roleplay